furcadiafandomcom-20200215-history
Furcadia Wiki:News Archive
This is a listing of all previous news postings from the main page. Whenever adding new news to the Main Page, please move all news postings older than 1 week to this page, using this format: Author - Date News Article Thank You. News Calite (talk) 23:28, December 14, 2013 (UTC) *Some cleaning. Talk to me if you intend to keep updating here. Brassy April 23, 2012 (UTC) *New theme!!! Calite 02:30, April 20, 2011 (UTC) *New stuff incoming maybe? Nijumi 02:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Calite was granted sysop rights. Next stop: infrastructure! More work is needed bringing the Wiki up to standards, but we're off to a good start. Calite 02:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) *I've applied for adminship. Until then Nijumi and I are working on getting operational. Nijumi 01:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Time and permission permitting, I'm going to help by retooling the infrastructure of the wiki and make it more presentable and Furcadia-like. We also may need to look at revising the licensing and copy policies, as well as templates, infoboxes, categories, menus, system pages, etc. Pages should adhere to the wiki neutral point-of-view standard and all technically-centric information made understandable by the general public. We may need to incorporate information from the English Wikipedia and from the old Furcadian Wiki. Brassy 04:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I will try to update this a little bit. I've mainly been updating the Furcadia wiki on wikipedia, but I can work on this as well. Calite 01:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) I discovered this wiki when looking for a wiki I could help with. It appears it's never had a lot of work done with it. It was founded, abandoned, adopted by Aakanaar, then apparently abandoned once more. So now I feel that I should try to start it up again, and hopefully not let it suffer the fate it has already seen twice. I'm aware there is a wiki for furcadia already, but it seems rather incomplete and inactive. Besides, wikia has many advantages over privately run wikis that make people more interested in registering with wikia, and coming back more. Aakanaar 20:18, 23 June 2007 (UTC) I found this wiki sitting here, empty and unchanged for over a year. I decided to expand on what the original creator was wanting, which was an active wiki based on Furcadia. So, as of today, I am adding several pages and am going to advertise this site whenever and wherever possible, in an attempt to make this wiki more active an popular. First to come will be some Dspeak and Patch pages. Please feel free to add to these pages with some of your own knowledge. Have any suggestions? Try adding them to the Suggestions page. Want to help? Take a peek at our ToDo page. If you decide to add to this Latest News, please insert under the Latest News heading, leaving the original news under your new post, and sign with four tilde's. '~'.